


In love with your body

by PossesseeOfAvarice



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Papa, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, new water, water is sub obviously, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossesseeOfAvarice/pseuds/PossesseeOfAvarice
Summary: Papa invites Water to his apartment, craving more than just a talk..





	1. Invitation for playing...

It was a warm April night, Papa was bored to death, alone in his apartment, which looked a little plain. Black and white.  
It was plain but cozy.

He put up some red lights in his living room, giving it a very comfortable feel on lonely nights like this one.

The European tour was over and Papa had to admit that he felt very empty without all the attention and love of the crowds,  
the fans waiting at the tour bus, his ghouls playing with him..  
Especially Water..  
He was something special. Papa could not completely explain it, it must've been his slender figure, his energy on-stage, his shyness off-stage..  
Something about him was just extremely appealing to him..

Standing up from his black couch which he laid on the whole evening, he picked up the phone to call him. Call Water.  
He just needed him, he wanted to be alone with him, he wanted to invite him quite a few times but he didn't manage to do it.

"Hello?" a high voice sounded from the other side of the phone.  
"Hey Water. Papa here.. Wanna come over? I'd like to... well.. you'll see." Papa answered with a smirk on his face.  
"U-uhm... Y-yeah. Sure!" the man sounded confused but excited.  
"Great, I'll send you my adress as a text message. See you later!"

He sent his band member his adress and added a little winking smiley to drop a little hint.

Water was excited. Papa invited him? To his home? Only the two of them?  
The thought about having him all to himself was making his heart beat faster.. He had been craving Papa since he got to play as the new bassist of the band.  
He was so intimidating yet charming in a way.  
His moves graceful, his body skinny and those moves... The hip thrusts drove him insane.  
Water had touched himself a hundred times already because of him.  
And he was embarassed by it, maybe even a little disgusted, feeling such a huge amount of lust for the singer.

He thought about what Papa could want from him.  
Was it just a talk or... was it.. sex?  
Water began to blush at the thought he tried to let go of but it was harder than he thought.

He put on his black clothes and went over to the adress Papa sent him.

It was a rather small apartment but Water was okay with everything.

"Heeey! There you are! Come on in." Papa said, smiling as Water knocked onto his door.  
"Hey.. so.. what is so important you'd invite me?" Water asked nervously while entering the kitchen.

"Well... Since the tour is finished for some months now.. I've been feeling pretty lonely lately, you know? Sooo I thought; why not invite my new bassist!"  
Water's heart skipped a beat.  
"I've seen you in the dressing room before, my dear." Papa said, with a lowered voice now.  
"Y-you... what? I, uhm, I can explain..I.." Water mumbled, his cheeks blushing hard now. How did he never notice him watching?  
"Pssht. No need to explain. It's all good. I know what you want. Me!" Papa smirked, looking his bassist deep into the eyes.

"I, I'm sorry.. it's true... I am..."   
"Don't be sorry. It's not as if I didn't like what I saw." Papa seduced him playfully, running a hand over Water's thigh who sat down on one of the black chairs in the snowwhite kitchen.

Water felt Papa's eyes piercing into his own, he loved it when he looked at him like that, so much lust in his eyes.

Papa suddenly grabbed Water by his crotch and the skinny ghoul gasped for air as he felt his erection growing.

"Undress yourself, precious one." Papa said in a commanding tone, sending shivers down Water's spine.  
Water's eyes were still looking at the delicate look before him, he was a sucker for Papa.  
He did as we was told. Papa watched him.

He then pulled a pair of silver handcuffs from one of his kitchen drawers, cuffing Water's hands together to stop him from touching, neither himself nor the man in front of him.  
"Bend over, little one..." Papa whispered softly, pointing to the kitchen table.  
Again, Water did as he was told, he was so ready to finally make his dreams come true.  
Papa grabbed his balls and started to slowly stroke the tip of the twitching cock beneath him.  
The skinny ghoul started to moan loudly as his body began to shiver.

"Oh..mmh..yes.. fuck yes daddy.." What? No! Water's eyes shot open, scared by his own words.  
"Oh fuck, I'm-I'm, aah! So sorry, Papa.."  
Papa grinned widely now and started to stroke a little faster.  
"So.. daddy it is then?" Papa said, trying not to laugh at the embarassed moaning mess beneath him, "I bet you're dreaming of this everyday, aren't you, my dirty little ghoul?"  
Water couldn't speak, he just nodded slowly, his eyes closed as he enjoyed every stroke.

"Aaah!" Water screamed out as Papa's hand struck his small ass harshly, leaving a red mark.  
"Your daddy just wants to play, small one." Papa seduced him even harder.

 


	2. Every inch

"Ngh.. Y-you sure I can c-call you - aah! Call you d-daddy?" Water tried to speak while Papa's gloved right hand was still stroking him.  
"Mhmm" Papa hummed quietly, causing the small ghoul to tremble.

Oh how he loved this ghoul.  
So small and needy... His figure so lean, so incredibly cute..  
Papa felt his own erection grow at the thoughts of Water's little body in front of him.

Water let out some high pitched moans only to provoke his Papa.  
He turned his head around as far as he could to look into Papa's face.

Papa caught the gaze of the small one which was filled with desire. His eyes looked up at him submissively as his head laid on the table's surface.

"Ngh! Stop looking at me like that or somebody's going to be screaming tonight.." Papa groaned sharply, causing another small whimper from Water.

He couldn't take it anymore. He finally undressed himself as fast as he could, leaving the skinny ghoul whimpering with desire.

He took off his white gloves as Water looked at him again. Papa only smirked at him, stretching his fingers.

Water's cock grew harder at the thought of Papa's fingers caressing every inch of his body tonight.  
He'd never even seen him without the gloves yet, it felt a little special to him.

Papa got to work again, slowly letting his hands slide around the bassist's hips, up his stomach under his small chest which was just a few inches over the table.

Water flinched and got up from the table a bit, laying his forehead on the cold surface to make more room for Papa's soft fingers. Fuck, they were so soft...  
His fingertips were now lightly tracing his hardened nipples as Papa leaned himself against the ghoul a little more. 

Water's eyes were closed now as he enjoyed every touch.

Water could feel Papa's cock right between his balls and his ass cheeks, sending another shiver down his sensitive skin.

He was so desperate. He had never been handcuffed before and he wanted nothing more than to feel the skin of Papa's hot body which was resting against his bare back.

"Ngh.. D-daddy.... I wanna... ugh...f-feel you." Water tried to speak between his whining moans.

"Not yet, gorgeous..." Papa groaned. It was hard for him to leave his favorite little ghoul so wanting, not feeling his talented fingers slide over his body...

He let his hands wander down the shivering body again, tracing the small, throbbing dick with his middle finger.

Water moaned loudly now. He just hoped nobody could hear them but it was hard to keep quiet.

"Oh you love that, huh? You dirty, little one..." Papa hummed into Water's ear now, extremely aroused by the moaning ghoul.  
He loved seeing more of Water's perverted side.. Seeing the normally shy ghoul moan under his touch.

Water's mouth was open, his eyes closed tight in agony.  
He let out a needy whimper at the soft words of Papa.

Papa moved his left hand around his hips again, slapping his ass hard before finding the way to the ghoul's small ass.  
He slid his middle finger inside the tight entrance, making Water bite his lower lip.

He slowed down the pace of his stroking of the sensitive cock to prepare him for what's next.

"Relax a bit.." Papa hummed into his ear in a soft voice.  
Water hummed quietly while he let his upper body rest against the table now, tilting his head to the side.  
He let his Papa take care of him now.. He wanted it, too.

Papa was now stretching him with another finger added inside.  
Water adjusted to the size as he breathed steadily.

Papa grabbed some lube from a drawer nearby with his right hand, putting some on his own, painfully hard member, stroking it all over the head.

He slowly took his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing length.

Water moaned extremely loud through his teeth as Papa thrusted inside him slowly.  
His hands on his back were hurting already.

"P-papa...aah...please..ngh release the h-handcuffs..ugh!" Water whined out.

Papa opened the handcuffs while still thrusting at a slow pace.  
Water freed his hands to get a grip at the edges of the white kitchen table.

Papa's hands held his hips now, he started to thrust harder inside the tight ass, making Water moan with pleasure that replaced his pain.

He started to stroke his dick again, making the overstimulated ghoul suppress his loud moans by biting into his right hand now.

He felt himself coming soon, so did Papa.

"Come for me, little one.. My precious small ghoul.." Papa moaned into his ear again.

And Water did as he was told.

His thick, warm cum came all over Papa's hand and the table below him as he breathed heavily between loud moans.

Papa closed his eyes and came into Water hard, filling him with his seed.

He kissed Water's neck and let go of him, slapping his ass once more.

"That was beautiful, Water!" Papa said as the skinny ghoul turned around, his back resting on the table now.

He looked up to Papa and smiled.  
"Thank you for inviting me, Papa..." He said with his soft, cute voice, getting up to pull the slightly taller man into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you for coming!" Papa laughed.  
"Come on, let me clean you up" he said, sliding his fingers over Water's sensitive belly, picking him up with Water's legs wrapping around his torso, taking him to the shower before they both fell asleep in Papa's bed.


End file.
